


Caroling, Caroling

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie attends the reopening of Trabia Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling, Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**Caroling, Caroling**

Selphie giggle as snow collected in her hair. She absolutely loved winter in Trabia. She and Irvine had come to celebrate the official reopening of Trabia Garden. It was finally completely rebuilt and ready to receive students once again. Selphie knew that she wouldn't be returning here permanently anytime soon, but she had felt the need to see the rebuilding of the place she had called home for so long complete.

Irvine had volunteered to come with her which wasn't that surprising. They had started something between the two of them. Irvine still flirted with just about everyone, but very little of it was serious. He also flirted with her to a small extent, but Selphie was more likely to get a serious compliment from him or no words at all, just a kind gesture of some sort. It was rather nice. She couldn't say that they were actually dating, but they were more than just friends and comrades.

Spotting some of her old friends, Selphie dashed towards them, Irvine trailing in her wake. Her friends had several of the old songbooks from the choir one of the Instructors had started up, and Selphie was more than willing to join in the singing. For old time's sake at least. It didn't take long before almost all of the old choir who was still around had gathered. As they sang, the opening ceremony continued. Selphie took a moment to look around for Irvine. She found him, grinning at her and holding her video camera. He was getting the whole thing on tape. Selphie shot him a bright smile and kept singing. Today might be closing a chapter of part of her life, but this was a good way to end it.


End file.
